Cette fois, s'en était trop !
by Tenshi2509
Summary: OS : Hinata s’est laissée faire trop longtemps. Aujourd’hui elle ose enfin tout jeter à la figure de Sakura… principalement Naru/Saku


**Je reviens sur ce OS. J'ai juste corrigé quelques tournures de phrases.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES :**

**Angelwhitelys :** Merci ! Je me suis renseignée sur la fic dont tu m'a parlé « je t'attendrai ». Le nom me disais rien mais en la lisant je dois bien admettre que j'ai du la lire. Honnêtement je me suis inspirée de d'un événement dans mon entourage mais c'est vrai que le passage dans ma fic sur le substitut, la poupée ressemble ! Non, je n'ai pas rallongé, désolée ! Kiss.

**Lili : **Qui n'a jamais rêvé de tout balancer à la ****** de Sakura, hein ? C'est chose faite ! ^^ Kiss.

**Message original :**

**Bonjour !**

**Une frénésie s'est emparée de moi en fin d'après-midi et cet OS a jaillit de nul part.**

**Le texte est donc brut. Je ne sais pas encore si je le retravaillerai dans quelques semaines mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'il est pas mal comme ça. Un zeste de jalousie, une louche de rage, et une pincée de tristesse.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Cette fois, s'en était trop !**

Cette fois s'en était trop !

Elle se taisait depuis des années. Elle leur avait tout pardonné, pauvre cruche qu'elle était ! Elle avait sacrifié son bonheur et celui de sa fille pour lui ! Elle avait fait semblant de rien, même si ces amis peu dupes n'avaient jamais cessé de la soutenir ! Elle avait continué de glisser dans cet abîme profond qu'avait toujours été sa vie !

Intérieurement, à cet instant, elle se moquait d'elle-même. Comment, après toutes ses années de déchéance et d'échecs successifs, avait-elle put s'imaginer un instant que sa vie prenait un autre tournant il y a quelques années ? Enfin, elle s'était libérée du poids de l'héritage Hyuga ; enfin, elle avait sa vie à elle et enfin, _il_ avait posé ses yeux sur elle…_son unique amour…Naruto…_ Elle avait tant rêvé de sa vie auprès de lui, et la réalité avait dépassé ses espérances les plus folles…Chaque jour se réveiller aux côtés de l'être aimé la transportait de bonheur. Il était si tendre, si prévenant, si aimant, si gentil, si…tout !

Angélique, innocente, pure, douce, adorable, bienveillante, mignonne, gentille, charitable, candide, mièvre, puérile, crédule, naïve, simplette, niaise, bonne poire, conne d'Hinata ! Oui ! Voilà tout ce qu'elle était une pauvre conne, qui se faisait régulièrement rouler dans la farine !

Mais ça n'avait été finalement qu'une brève accalmie dans la descente aux Enfers qu'était sa vie. Il les avait abandonnés ! Un simple : _« Désolé… »_ et elle avait comprit… Elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas protesté, elle n'avait rien tenté, elle était restée face à lui impassible et muette sa fille dans les bras alors qu'il faisait sa valise…C'était trop tard. Les Parques avaient déjà coupé le fragile petit fil de sa pathétique destinée ! La porte claquée, elle s'était effondrée…Elle avait été brisée intérieurement, malgré cela lorsqu'elle les avait croisés main dans la main, quelques jours plus tard, son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire mi-sincère, mi-factice pour les féliciter ! Quelle ironie ! Son cœur avait été déchiré en deux, d'un côté elle était heureuse pour lui, de l'autre la tristesse la dévorait…

Ho ! Il le méritait ! Elle-même, n'avait-elle pas goûté à la joie d'être reconnue par son amour quelques temps ? Il _le_ méritait plus qu'elle sans doute …_Toucher au bonheur… être aimé par l'élue de son cœur…_Elle était heureuse pour lui mais dans ses grands moments de solitudes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi après toutes ses années, alors que son couple était heureux et stable, la rose avait d'un seul coup décidé de tout faire voler en éclats…

Et puis le fait que Naruto l'ait si brutalement remplacé, presque du jour au lendemain, l'avait achevé. N'avait-elle donc été qu'un substitut, qu'une vulgaire poupée entre ses mains alors que le cœur du blond attendait toujours sa coéquipière ? Même elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pouvoir être aussi cruel en faisant semblant d'en aimer un autre…Mais elle s'était accrochée à ses souvenirs de ce bonheur incertain, voir illusoire et trop vite fini : c'était tout ce qui lui restait…

Leurs amis, bien que la plupart semblait plutôt de son côté, ne les avaient pas jugés tous les trois, ils n'en avaient pas le droit... Ils n'avaient rien dit devant la tragédie dont elle avait été victime. Ils l'avaient soutenu sans un mot. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa place dans le groupe à cause de cela. Elle n'avait coupé les ponts avec personne.

Et le monde avait continué de tourner tant bien que mal…Elle s'était improvisée comédienne pour tenter de se duper elle-même. Elle était devenue forte ! Elle pouvait survivre à une telle trahison, non ? Tous l'avaient soutenue sans lui reprocher ouvertement de faire comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si l'amour du nouveau couple ne la tuait pas à petit feu, comme si l'indifférence de Naruto et Sakura à l'égard de sa fille et à son égard lui était égal, voire préférable…

Qui avait-elle réussi à tromper en réalité ? Naruto sans aucun doute, Sakura moins sûr -leurs rapports n'étaient plus que pure hypocrisie féminine-, sa fille et encore elle en doutait sérieusement puisque la semaine dernière, du haut de ses cinq ans, Suki était venue la rejoindre dans son lit pour la consoler…

Naruto ne lui reviendrait jamais, elle le savait et l'avait su dés le début. Elle l'aimait toujours malgré tout… Le voir si resplendissant de gaieté, parce que son presque frère venait de rentrer au bercail, lui faisait chaud au cœur et en même temps la rendait folle de jalousie…

Le temps des larmes était révolu. Elle avait longtemps avancé à tâtons fuyant la félicité, qui régnait au sein de la vieille bande d'amis. Elle était redevenue ce témoin aveugle, invisible et inoffensif qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle avait tout supporté sans rien dire ! L'étalage de leur amour ! Leur mariage ! Cet enfant brun comme du charbon ! Non mais franchement, quelle conne !

Et là…Et là, c'était le bouquet !

Dire qu'elle avait faillit décliner l'invitation de Tenten cette fois. On était mardi, le jour hebdomadaire du déjeuner entre filles. Elle détestait les entendre se vanter les unes après les autres de leurs bonheurs respectifs ! Ino et Choji, Tenten et Lee, Temari et Shikamaru… Ça la rendait malade ! Malade de jalousie ! La rose ne manquait jamais ne raconter combien elle était épanouie et combien Naruto la comblait, _elle_ !

Néanmoins cette fois, elle l'avait trouvé bien silencieuse et non à renchérir comme les autres. La médi-nin avait patiemment attendu qu'on s'intéresse à elle, pour accentuer l'effet théâtral. Et puis innocemment à la question de sa meilleure amie, elle avait répondu ces mots, qui avaient déclanché cette frénésie, cette soudaine prise de conscience en Hinata :

-Je crois que je ressens encore quelque chose pour Sasuke, mais je n'arrive pas à le dire à Naruto…

Trop ! C'était trop !

**CLAK !**

Hinata s'était brutalement levée de sa chaise faisant racler les pieds sur le sol. Elle avait étendu sa main par-dessus la table et était allé rencontrer la joue de Sakura avec violence. Sous la force du coup et la surprise la rose bascula en arrière s'étalant sous les yeux de tous les clients surpris et de ses amies choquées.

Hinata pointa un doigt accusateur le visage marqué de sa main :

-Tu n'es qu'une sale briseuse de ménage, Sakura ! Tu as détruit ma vie ! Ma fille ne connaît son père, que sous le nom de « Naruto-san » ! Tu m'as tout pris ! Et pourtant je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas fait de scandale ! Je t'ai laissé t'afficher pendant quatre ans aux bras de l'homme que j'aime ! Tu es heureuse ! Et pourtant tu vas encore regarder ailleurs ? Crois-tu vraiment que tout le monde ici ignore le vrai nom du père de ton fils ? La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai tout accepté, c'est parce que tu le rendais heureux ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu lui ferais ça ! Je suis peut-être une pauvre conne, qui pardonne trop facilement, mais toi tu n'es qu'une SALOPE !

Le dernier mot avait résonné dans tout le restaurant.

Sans un mot de plus et avec la dignité qui lui restait, Hinata attrapa sa veste sur sa chaise et tourna les talons, abandonnant la petite assemblée devenue bien silencieuse suite à son discours.

A vingt-six ans, Hinata prenait sa vie en main. Jamais plus, elle ne laisserait les autres décider pour elle et sa fille, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était une promesse…

**Voilà !**

**Petites précisions :**

**Les Parques**** sont les déesses grecques et romaines du destin.**

**Suki**** le nom de la fille de Naruto et Hinata signifie aimée. Je l'ai choisis pour 2 raisons : 1°) il rappelle un peu Saku donc est-ce que Naruto ne pensait pas déjà à Sakura ? 2°) ou il indique que le bébé était désiré de ses deux parents et donc qu'un amour sincère les liait…**

**A vos reviews ! ^^**

**Kiss.**


End file.
